


Listening

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Some opinions make or break relationships.





	Listening

“There’s something I… should ask you about Tevinter.”  
Dorian’s eyes rose to the other man from the book he’d been reading. “Oh. _Should_ ask me, hm? Says who?”  
“…The Imperium is the center of the slave trade, isn’t it?”  
Ah yes, this topic was bound to come up eventually. Admittedly it was foolhardy of the other man to have left it for after they’d started… whatever it was they’d started. This was going to be a very fun conversation.  
“Ah, that is true,” Dorian confirmed, the usual mirth gone from his voice. He set the book aside, slowly standing up from his comfortable chair.  
“And…? Did you own any slaves?” The Herald folded his arms, eyes a bit wide and searching the human’s face.  
“No… but my family did. So far as I was aware they were treated quite well.” Dorian made sure never to look away, as badly as he wanted to. There was no way this conversation would go well but… After so many kind words, he didn’t want to seem a coward to his amatus. Still, for a moment his fingers slotted together before he could force his arms back to his sides.  
“So far as you were aware?”  
“It… never seemed like my business. Truthfully, I never even thought about it until I saw how different things were in the South. Back home… Well, it’s just how it is. I’m not even sure most slaves really thought about it.”  
“I think you’re underestimating them,” the elf snapped.  
Already hitting sour notes it seemed.  
“All of them? In the South you have Alienages. Slums both human and elven, and the desperate have no way out! Back home a poor man can sell himself. As a slave he can have a position of respect, com-”  
“Respect!? Excuse me!? What ‘respect’ is there exactly in being a slave? Where, pray tell, does this magical 'respect’ come from?” Hanhari’s arms straightened out to his sides, teeth gritted and bared.  
Dorian felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle and his face pinch in displeasure at the display. “If you wanted to know my thoughts on the matter, you could at least let me finish.”  
“I wasn’t being rhetorical.”  
The human huffed, sour expression holding, “Status, from his family. The comfort of knowing his children would never go hungry.”  
“Unless they were sold away of course. I’ve heard tales to the contrary.”  
“Well perhaps you shouldn’t believe every tale of Tevinter excess you hear.”  
“I do at least believe what I’ve seen Dorian. Scars speak louder than any of your deflections.”  
“Whose scars?” Certainly not his own. The only scar Dorian could actively think of on the man was the one on his back from escaping Haven. Whatever others there were weren’t that noteworthy.  
“We can talk about that later. _If_ the mighty Scion of House Pavus can get over his apparent disregard for the dragon that’s been lounging at the foot of the bed!” Hanhari looked away, grimacing and waving his hand off at the other.  
Dorian sneered at the haughty movements, “You seemed fine with that so-called 'dragon’ last night, _amatus_.”  
The proceeding slap nearly sent Dorian into the nearest bookcase. By the time he recovered, his amatus was gone.

\-----

“Whew, it looks like you opened a Fade rift in here Glowy.”  
The elf at the far balcony scoffed softly, not turning around. He had his arms braced wide against the top of the stone railing as he looked over his domain. Probably trying to calm himself down.  
“Look, I never thought I’d say this, but try not to be too hard on the guy. He spent his whole life swimming through shit. Some of it was bound to stick. Not to mention, Sparkler’s a good guy. I bet if you talk instead of yell, he’ll listen. Especially to you.”  
“…That’s easier said than done Varric.”  
The dwarf shrugged and threw out his hands in exasperation, even if he knew the gesture would go unseen. “Fine. Do you want to talk about it? The rest of Skyhold already is.” Varric almost felt bad when he saw the elf flinch.  
“…I still love him. He’s still incredible. But 'I haven’t thought about it’ is not an acceptable answer.”  
“Then make him think about it.” He had to admit, for how tumultuous their relationship could be, Hawke and Fenris had always done a pretty good job conducting themselves in public. Even with Broody having basically no experience with healthy relationships.  
“And if he doesn’t…. Change his mind? If he can’t see it for what it is?” The Inquisitor whined softly, “It’d ruin everything.”  
“Your 'dragon’ metaphor was pretty accurate you know. You can’t ignore a deal breaker. If you never talk to him again then it’s already over.”  
“I don’t know if I can be reasonable about it.”  
“And I don’t blame you, but if you want this to work you’ll need to try. And don’t expect him to magically 'get it’ with just one conversation.” Varric sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the ground. “…Nobody would blame you for walking away Inquisitor.”  
“…Thank you Varric. I… need to think about this more.”  
“Sure thing Inquisitor.”

\-----

Dorian was not nearly as drunk as he wanted to be. Blackout drunk would be good, but ignoring the glares in the tavern was impossible. All through Skyhold, someone had something to hiss at him. Nastier things than usual, anyway.  
As if losing his amatus wasn’t bad enough.  
He’d spent most of the last three days away from the library, instead he was hiding out in his room trying to make his limited supply of books and alcohol last. So far he’d only been leaving to do things like eat or bathe, so he was surprised to find a book on his bed after one of these such trips. It even had a little note.

'It’s time to start thinking about it – Varric’

Dorian tried not to turn up his nose at the intrusion and looked at the book instead.

'Tevinter: A Country of Denial by Potitia Tertia’

Well that title was extremely on the nose, wasn’t it? But it wasn’t like he had anything to lose, and at a glance the author seemed to be Tevene so it hopefully wouldn’t be completely preachy, uninsightful garbage. Maybe. Perhaps Varric had chosen it for just that reason. The man was painfully good when it came to knowing how other people worked.  
He felt his lip twitch up when the dedication was 'To the country that likely banned this book.’

\-----

Dorian barely looked up when Hanhari let himself in, buried in his book and lounging on his bed. He’d need to do more research on his of course but… “It’s… all a bit more twisted than I would have liked to think.”  
“A bit?” Hanhari pressed.  
The black haired man sighed, setting the tome aside. “Fine, fine… It’s a great deal worse. Why can’t my countrymen not live up to their stereotypical reputations even once? Just once might be nice.”  
“You really didn’t know?”  
“Propaganda and pride are both very powerful things when you never see anything to suggest something different. …Or perhaps I did and simply didn’t take it for what it really was, so I can’t remember. I heard stories of course, but stories are easy to dismiss. 'Oh it’s an exception to the rule, oh they blew it out of proportion, pay no mind.’ It’s never been my fight, my business. It scarcely seems to be yours either, frankly.”  
The other mage sat down beside him on the bed, “What do you see when you look at me Dorian?”  
“I see… my amatus, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, a mage, a man… Short red hair, beautiful skin, kind eyes…” He sighed softly, delaying no longer as he noticed Hanhari’s scowl deepening, “and an elf.”  
“You can’t pretend that last one isn’t important Dorian.”  
“Can’t I? I’d adore you no more if you were human.”  
“It’s a part of my identity Dorian. A vital one I might add.”  
“Wouldn’t it be easier if it wasn’t?”  
Hanhari sneered, lip curling up to expose one of his canines, “I don’t know. Would your life be any easier if your sexuality was less vital to you?”  
Low blow, but it made his point. …Was that really what it was like? Maybe not exactly but as a thought… “Ah… Point taken I suppose… I’m sorry. I must sound like an ignorant fool.”  
The Dalish man deflated, “For what it counts… You are a very eloquent ignorant fool, 'ma'lath.” The elf smiled at the other softly then. “I… I’m glad you’re at least willing to listen. Most… people aren’t so willing.”  
Dorian smiled sadly back, “Ah, but is just listening enough?”  
“No, but it’s a start. …I’m sorry as well. I… made our fight very public. That was cruel of me.”  
“As long as you don’t hate me amatus, I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I’m sure once they see we’ve made up they’ll cull their contemptuous behavior for a while anyway. …Are you sure about this however?”  
The Dalish man laid down next to him, turning onto his side to face the human. “More sure than I should be, considering. …But I trust you, ar lath ma Dorian.”  
Dorian felt his brow raise slightly, “Hold on, now, don’t get me wrong, I’m completely flattered but… You said that in the wrong order.”  
“Huh?” The elf sat up on his elbow. “I said what in the wrong order?”  
“Well alright, maybe it’s not 'wrong’, but it was different that time. It’s usually 'ma lath’, not 'lath ma’.”  
“Oh… I did.”  
“Now I’m curious, what are you saying?”  
“…My love.”  
“…Oh. …So just now, you were saying…”  
“I love you.”  
Dorian had to swallow a few times before speaking again. “…I… _Maker’s breath-_ You choose to say such a thing now? Right after our first serious fight?”  
He blinked a few times, looking away from the human and down at his own knees. “I’ve… We’ll I’ve never had a particularly fortunate sense of timing honestly. To be fair, I wasn’t counting on your pressing.”  
“…You are ridiculous.”  
“Can I stay in your room tonight? With you?”  
Dorian bit down any expletives that wanted to come up at the sudden question. “With me? In my own room? Never, you will stay here without me while I go and use yours.”  
The smile flashed across the elf’s face and his soft laugh soothed the Tevinter’s nerves. “Well, if you insist. At least it will smell like you,” Hanhari looked up at him and settled back down against the bed, “that will make it easier to sleep while I miss you.”  
“You play so dirty amatus, now I _can’t_ go.”  
“Good.”


End file.
